Gilliam/Supports
With Franz C Support *'Franz:' Say, Sir Gilliam, can I ask you a question? *'Gilliam:' What is it, Franz? *'Franz:' Are you disturbed about fighting with me? *'Gilliam:' Why would you say something like that? *'Franz:' You and I are from different lands. We have different backgrounds... I thought that might've made you feel uncomfortable. *'Gilliam:' Blast. I don't need to answer that. *'Franz:' Sir Gilliam! *'Gilliam:' Listen: I'm here by my king's order, and by his order alone. I'm well aware that we have diverse backgrounds and experiences. I don't care who I pair up with. You can't always have your own way. That's just how it works in Frelia. It's luck of the draw, you follow? Do they let you swap partners until you find that special someone back in Renais? *'Franz:' Oh, no! No, no, no... That's not what I meant. It's just... I was worried that I might be slowing you down with my lesser skills. *'Gilliam:' Franz, you're wasting your time worrying when there are better things to be done. *'Franz:' Like what? *'Gilliam:' Like training, of course. Quit your worrying and show me how good a Knight of Renais can be. *'Franz:' I could ask for nothing better. Please! B Support *'Gilliam:' Franz, I can see your training has paid off. *'Franz:' Yes, and I have to say, I'm surprised. I feel the energy flowing through me. I think it's because of my resistance training, actually. *'Gilliam:' Frelia's resistance training, you mean. You mean to tell me that you have no training like that in Renais? *'Franz:' We do have a system to strengthen our chest, arms, shoulders, and legs. However, that's where we stop. We don't train each individual finger... *'Gilliam:' Every muscle acts in relation to each other muscle. How can you neglect the fingers? That's how we Frelians think. *'Franz:' Fascinating how our countries can have such distinct training systems, isn't it? *'Gilliam:' And you've been training with our system every day without a single complaint! I'm impressed. *'Franz:' Oh, that's because, each night before I go to sleep... I do our traditional relaxation exercises. *'Gilliam:' Relaxation exercises? *'Franz:' Before going to bed, flex each muscle you used, and you'll wake up feeling refreshed. *'Gilliam:' What, no fatigue the following day? *'Franz:' That's right. That's what it's for. *'Gilliam:' That's wonderful! *'Franz:' I can teach you if you like. *'Gilliam:' Please. *'Franz:' Fantastic! We'll start tonight! A Support *'Gilliam:' Well, Franz, it looks like there's a lot I can learn from Renais. *'Franz:' Why the change of heart, Sir Gilliam? *'Gilliam:' I've been doing your exercises every night, and I feel fantastic. *'Franz:' I'm glad you like it. *'Gilliam:' I appreciate Renais much more, thanks to you. *'Franz:' Really? I'm glad. I'm thrilled that the great Sir Gilliam approves of the training in Renais. *'Gilliam:' Thrilled? You're overreacting. *'Franz:' No, honestly! I am thrilled. It's a small thing, I know... But when someone recognizes the fine qualities of Renais, I get a thrill. Renais is a small country, but it contains much that is good. *'Gilliam:' I don't know Renais, but I do know how you feel as a fellow knight. The more we are away, the more we think back on our beloved homeland. *'Franz:' I'm glad that I'm not alone in this. *'Gilliam:' Chin up, lad. Be proud of your country, Franz, Knight of Renais. As your friend from neighboring Frelia, I'm glad you're proud of your home. *'Franz:' Yes, Sir Gilliam! Thank you very much! With Garcia C Support *'Garcia:' Sir Gilliam. *'Gilliam:' Well, if it isn't Garcia... *'Garcia:' Your armor suits you. Must have taken a lot of training to fight in it, eh? And it probably takes a lot of strength to wear, too. *'Gilliam:' I don't want to brag, but... None of Frelia's knights can match me for strength. *'Garcia:' Oh, is that so? You know, in my day, they said I was without equal. Hm... What do you say, Gilliam? Let's arm-wrestle! *'Gilliam:' You mean...right now? *'Garcia:' Oh, why not! It won't take more than a minute. *'Gilliam:' ... Very well. I accept your challenge. *'Garcia:' Excellent! I'd expect no less from a true knight! Let's go. *'Gilliam:' All right... *'Garcia:' Hah! *'Gilliam:' Ng! ...You beat me. Well, I've got to hand it to you, Garcia. *'Garcia:' Ha ha! Don't feel bad. You almost had me for a minute there. I'm impressed! B Support *'Garcia:' Sir Gilliam. *'Gilliam:' Yes, Garcia? *'Garcia:' About that match the other day... *'Gilliam:' What, you mean when we arm-wrestled? That was a GREAT match. *'Garcia:' Yes, well... I've been thinking. Now, if I remember it correctly, I was using my sword arm... But you're left-handed, aren't you? You were using your off hand. *'Gilliam:' Huh? Oh, well... I didn't want to say anything, but... *'Garcia:' I knew it! All right! We have to have a rematch using our OTHER hands! *'Gilliam:' Garcia, are you—Fine, fine. I accept your challenge. *'Garcia:' Let's try this again! *'Gilliam:' Yes... *'Garcia:' Hah! *'Gilliam:' Hmmmmm...! *'Garcia:' Hm... See, this time, you beat me. *'Gilliam:' True, but it WAS your off hand this time, and it was still close. Garcia, you really are amazing. *'Garcia:' Ha ha ha! You know, I feel good about this. I lost, but...I feel good. With a great knight like you at our side, we've nothing to fear. *'Gilliam:' Don't be silly, Garcia. You're an amazing fighter. With you in our midst, our forces are invincible! *'Garcia:' Ha! Let us fight together, then, and watch our enemies fall like leaves! *'Gilliam:' Gladly! A Support *'Gilliam:' Garcia... *'Garcia:' ! Oh, Gilliam... *'Gilliam:' Sorry to bother you. You just seem to have something on your mind. *'Garcia:' I do. I was... I was just thinking about my son, Ross. *'Gilliam:' Ah, Ross. He's a good lad. *'Garcia:' It's...a wonderful feeling to have a son, Gilliam. I was so happy to learn I had a boy who could follow in my footsteps. Do you have children? *'Gilliam:' Oh, no... You know what the life of a soldier is like. *'Garcia:' Aye, I remember it well. But I still found a wife. Don't you have anyone? *'Gilliam:' I-- Well, to be honest... There is someone I've had my eye on, but what do soldiers know of love? I don't know how to win a woman's heart. *'Garcia:' Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, don't take it too hard. These are tough times for romance. As time passes, the world will change. No, WE will change it. Wait for your time. When the world changes, people change. Soldiers change. Just wait. *'Gilliam:' ...You're right. When this war ends, I'll be ready to face a different type of battle. *'Garcia:' Yes. And when you do wed, you must be sure to invite me and my boy. It will be a great celebration. *'Gilliam:' Yes, of course, my friend. With Syrene C Support *'Syrene:' Gilliam, long time, no see. *'Gilliam:' Syrene. ...It's been a while. You look great. *'Syrene:' Likewise, Gilliam... ... ...Heh. *'Gilliam:' What is it, Syrene? Is there something on my face? *'Syrene:' Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. You're still one of the best-looking men in Frelia's army. *'Gilliam:' You know I hate it when you tease me. What is that smile about? You're making me very nervous. *'Syrene:' You were with me on my first mission as one of Frelia's pegasus knight elite. Do you remember? *'Gilliam:' Was I really? I hardly remember. I have a tough time picturing the famous Syrene as a green recruit. That really was a long time ago. *'Syrene:' Oh, really? What do you mean by that? *'Gilliam:' Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just that you've always been one of Frelia's finest warriors. *'Syrene:' Gilliam... This mission matters more to me than that first mission did. *'Gilliam:' I understand. Much more hangs in the balance if we fail. *'Syrene:' We won't fail. I won't allow it! *'Gilliam:' Don't be a hero. *'Syrene:' Thanks, Gilliam. I'm grateful that you're here with me. B Support *'Syrene:' Gilliam, how are you doing? *'Gilliam:' Everything's fine for now, but—Syrene? You look pale. Are you feeling unwell? *'Syrene:' I'm fine, Gilliam. Don't worry about me. *'Gilliam:' ... *'Syrene:' ... *'Gilliam:' ...Syrene. People come to you when they need advice, right? *'Syrene:' They do, yes. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you need some advice from me. *'Gilliam:' Yeah. Can we talk? *'Syrene:' Oh...well... Of course. *'Gilliam:' People come to talk to me, too. Must be...the wisdom of age or something. But I don't know what to say. What do you do if you have no advice to give? *'Syrene:' That happens all the time. But I've learned something... People feel better as soon as they let it out. They just want you to listen. We're fighting a war. It's only natural that people get scared and need comfort. *'Gilliam:' Do you...get scared? *'Syrene:' ...Gilliam. Is this all just an attempt to probe me for my problems? *'Gilliam:' Oh, er, don't be-- *'Syrene:' Don't worry. If I ever have any problems, I'll be sure to come to you. *'Gilliam:' ...I'm always here. *'Syrene:' Thanks, Gilliam. A Support *'Syrene:' Gilliam! I'll be right there! *'Gilliam:' Syrene! Don't be a hero! *'Syrene:' ...Gilliam, you're always telling me to be careful... You know full well I watch over everyone. It's what I do. But you... You're the one who always watches over me. *'Gilliam:' Syrene... *'Syrene:' You know why I stay close to you? Just to hear you say that. *'Gilliam:' ... *'Syrene:' Gilliam... *'Gilliam:' Is that...all you want to hear me say? *'Syrene:' What do you--? *'Gilliam:' Syrene... When this war is over... ... ... ... Let's get married. *'Syrene:' ...Gilliam! *'Gilliam:' Don't answer now. When this war is over... When we get back to Frelia... Wait until then, will you? Wait until then to tell me. *'Syrene:' Gilliam... You needn't wait that long. You already know my answer. ...But if that is what you want, Gilliam, then yes! ...I will wait until the war is over before I give my answer! Gilliam... Good luck. *'Gilliam:' Syrene... Good luck to you. With Moulder C Support *'Moulder:' Gilliam, did you hear something? *'Gilliam:' No, Moulder. I didn't hear a thing. *'Moulder:' Was it just in my head? Hm. That can't be good. *'Gilliam:' Moulder, you've been working yourself too hard. You should rest. *'Moulder:' No, I'm not tired in the slightest. I'm fine. I cannot believe you don't hear it! Is something wrong with your ears? *'Gilliam:' Moulder, please. I know I've seen many battles, but I'm younger than you are. My hearing is fine. *'Moulder:' Then why can't you hear it? I'm starting to worry about that noise. *'Gilliam:' Your ears are playing tricks on you. B Support *'Moulder:' There it was again! That sound I told you about. Gilliam, did you hear it? *'Gilliam:' Oh, not again. No, Moulder. I don't hear anything. *'Moulder:' Is it really just me? Am I the only one who can hear it? *'Gilliam:' Maybe you should describe the sound to me. Is it a dull noise? A chirp? If it's louder, I should be able to hear it. *'Moulder:' No, it's nothing like that. It's soft...a melody of some sort. *'Gilliam:' A melody? Are you saying someone is playing music during a battle? What kind of music? What sort of instrument is it? *'Moulder:' I can't explain it. It's so...heavenly. *'Gilliam:' Heavenly? You don't suppose it's some sort of...sign, do you? *'Moulder:' Gilliam, I would be happy if you didn't say such things. *'Gilliam:' Oh, sorry. But, Moulder... You're the one dedicated to spiritual matters. I wouldn't be surprised if-- *'Moulder:' I said enough of that, Gilliam. I must be imagining things. That's all. *'Gilliam:' A melody only you can hear. Sounds mysterious to me. *'Moulder:' I agree. Especially because I can't explain the cause. I must say, I'm worried. Gilliam... If something were to... happen, well... I'm counting on you. *'Gilliam:' Moulder, we've been friends for a decade and a half. I'll protect you. Besides...it's my duty as a Knight of Frelia. *'Moulder:' I know I can count on you, Gilliam. I know that better than any man. You have my gratitude. *'Gilliam:' Of course, Moulder. A Support *'Gilliam:' How are your ears today, Moulder? Can you still hear that melody? *'Moulder:' No, I haven't heard it for a while. I guess it was a hallucination after all. *'Gilliam:' Regardless of the cause, I'm glad that you don't hear it anymore. *'Moulder:' I'm relieved, too, but...I also miss it somewhat. The melody was haunting me, and I finally remember what it was. *'Gilliam:' And? What was the song? *'Moulder:' That was the music played at King Hayden's coronation. *'Gilliam:' Frelia's coronation hymn. Ah, I remember it well... It is a strong song, and Frelia's knightly choir performed it well. *'Moulder:' I was the one who carried the crown to the throne. I was so nervous that I might drop it! *'Gilliam:' I remember that you were the one to bear that regal burden. I was a mere recruit, stuck in the back with the other whelps. You know, I remember now... Your hands shook like you were frozen! *'Moulder:' Yes, and then someone shouted, in a loud voice, "Get ahold of yourself, man!" The crown slipped, and I fumbled to catch it! I was so embarrassed. *'Gilliam:' I'm so sorry. I was young. You know, I felt so bad that I have spent years making it up to you. I acted before I thought. I'm sorry for all the embarrassment I caused. *'Moulder:' That's right! I believe I met you the very next day. Aha! I've figured it out! *'Gilliam:' Figured what out? *'Moulder:' That melody—I could only hear it when I was with you. That means... *'Gilliam:' Yes? *'Moulder:' It was a sign. A sign from above that we must both return to the basics. *'Gilliam:' Return to the basics? What does—Ah. Of course. *'Moulder:' Yes. We must remember who we were and what drove us to join this cause. *'Gilliam:' I believe you are right... With Neimi C Support *'Neimi:' Gilliam... Gilliam! Sir Gilliam! *'Gilliam:' Be quiet, Neimi! Someone will hear you! *'Neimi:' Oh...I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you there's a scratch on the left side of your armor. *'Gilliam:' Oh, that's nothing. My armor's covered in scratches. This one, I got defending Border Mulan in a siege years back. And this one goes back to my very first fight as a knighted soldier. Each of these is a story. Each one is a mark of pride. *'Neimi:' Yes, but I'm worried about this one near the glide clip. I can repair it. Just...don't go anywhere! *'Gilliam:' Neimi, don't go off by yourself! We're in the middle of battle! One false step, and our strategy could be ruined—you might create an opening! You put not only yourself but all of us in peril when you do that! *'Neimi:' Oh! I didn't mean to-- ...Sniff... *'Gilliam:' Don't cry, Neimi. Save your energy for fighting. *'Neimi:' Y-yes, sir! I'm... I'm sorry. *'Gilliam:' Listen. This is my armor. I take good care of it myself. Don't worry about other people's armor. Worry about yourself. Understood? *'Neimi:' ...Yes, you're right. I'm so sorry... Sorry for...for messing around. *'Gilliam:' I...do appreciate your concern. If you see something, bring it to my attention, and I'll fix it. *'Neimi:' I will! Thank you, Sir Gilliam! B Support *'Gilliam:' Neimi. You seem to be adjusting to the rigors of combat well. You're a skilled archer after all. *'Neimi:' Oh...I'm so glad to hear you say that! I was so sad after we talked last. I didn't know what to do, but then, I decided to focus on my archery. *'Gilliam:' That's the spirit, Neimi. So, have you been training by yourself? I never mastered archery. I'm sorry I can't help you train. *'Neimi:' No, no... Thank you, but I've been thinking about this a lot. First, I need to sharpen my vision so I can target more easily. *'Gilliam:' Sharpen your vision? Good eyesight seems essential in a good archer, but... How can you improve your vision? I don't understand. *'Neimi:' My grandfather taught me to stare into the distance and concentrate. My grandfather taught me everything I know about the bow. My grandfather was—He was a great archer. One time, a snake was attacking a bird nest on a tree in a mountain far away. He aimed at the snake and shot it down. *'Gilliam:' Incredible. He was able to pick out and hit a snake from that distance? Your grandfather must have been a great archer. *'Neimi:' Yes, he was. And that's why I've been staring into the distance. I've been training constantly on the field, and my vision has improved. See that tree in the distance? I can spot the bugs crawling on its leaves. *'Gilliam:' I'll be impressed when you can hit each of those bugs from here. *'Neimi:' But...that would be cruel! *'Gilliam:' There's no need to shoot bugs. You only need to shoot our enemies... ...using your keen eyes and the skills your grandfather gave you. *'Neimi:' Don't you worry! You can count on me! A Support *'Gilliam:' Neimi, I wanted to ask about your vision-training regimen. *'Neimi:' Ah, where I stare into the distance and concentrate? *'Gilliam:' Yes. I've been trying it out myself, but... I've had some problems. *'Neimi:' Problems? What do you mean? *'Gilliam:' Whenever I'm training, people start to avoid me. It's not just that. Even animals run away from me when I'm at it. *'Neimi:' And you're just... You're just staring into the distance? *'Gilliam:' Yes. Standing perfectly still, staring into the distance. *'Neimi:' Maybe it's...because you look scary... I used to get that a lot. Colm said I was frightening him. He thought I was angry at him. *'Gilliam:' I look...scary? Hm... I have refined my stare to intimidate my foes in battle. You may have a point. No wonder people get scared when they see me glowering into the distance. You know, I might almost consider it a compliment of my knightly prowess! *'Neimi:' I have an idea... Perhaps if you smile, it might not be so scary. *'Gilliam:' ...Like this? *'Neimi:' ... *'Gilliam:' It's still scary, isn't it? *'Neimi:' Uh... Maybe it's because you're crossing your arms. How about...holding some flowers instead? That might help. *'Gilliam:' You want me to stare into the distance... smiling...and holding flowers? *'Neimi:' I think that would look good... *'Gilliam:' You're just being nice, Neimi. Your keen vision is a gift, and your training may improve it... But I know I can never imitate it. It's yours and yours alone. I place much faith in your sharp eyes and your steady hand. *'Neimi:' Th-thank you, Gilliam! I won't let you down! Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts